


Chocolate Milk

by HollyBlue2



Series: Prompt Galore [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Bars, Kinda Fluffy, M/M, bartender!Dean, teacher!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3888649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyBlue2/pseuds/HollyBlue2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas stared. Stared because the man behind the bar was beyond attractive and bordering on perfection. From where he was sat, Cas could see the freckles spotting his face, across the bridge of his nose. He could see his arms as they flexed and pulled a barrel out to refill one of the beer pumps on draught. He looked well-built and athletic and that ass, well that’s what Cas was staring at when he noticed that he was no longer staring at anything but thin air.</p>
<p>“What can I get ya?” Came a voice in front of him. It startled Cas out of his reverie and he looked at the bartender, eyes wide, brain wild.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Milk

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: "Yes, I know this is a bar but you’re a really hot bartender and I panicked and said 'chocolate milk' when you asked me what I wanted to drink, now I just want to crawl away and hide forever au"

It had been a long day. Cas had just finished marking a whole load of test papers for his students. They had all been boisterous during their lessons too and he’d mostly given up by the fifth period of the day. It wasn’t that Cas hated his job, just some days were worse than others and right now he needed a drink. Something stronger than the cups of tea he’s been drinking all day.

Cas wandered down the street to his local bar and entered, it was noisy inside but it wasn’t unbearable, no worse than the schoolkids had been. He pushed his way through the many tipsy customers lingering around, chatting animatedly and loud. Cas seemed to be in good luck because there was one barstool left in between a long hair brunette and an older guy who was probably one of the regulars seeing as he was having an in depth conversation with the bartender.

He sat himself down, resting his elbows on the bar and looked over to the bartender intending on getting his attention as he was currently serving someone else.

The bartender took a glance at Cas, having spotted him when he sat down and nodded his head to tell him he’d been seen.

Cas stared. Stared because the man behind the bar was beyond attractive and bordering on perfection. From where he was sat, Cas could see the freckles spotting his face, across the bridge of his nose. He could see his arms as they flexed and pulled a barrel out to refill one of the beer pumps on draught. He looked well-built and athletic and that ass, well that’s what Cas was staring at when he noticed that he was no longer staring at anything but thin air.

“What can I get ya?” Came a voice in front of him. It startled Cas out of his reverie and he looked at the bartender, eyes wide, brain wild.

“Chocolate milk.” He rushed. It took Cas a moment to even realise what he said and upon realisation he bowed his head, glowing red with embarrassment. The bartender chuckled.

“Long day, huh?” He said to him. Cas just nodded, keeping his head down.

“Yeah,” Cas sighed, torn between staring at the small splash of beer on the bar and looking back up into those green eyes. In truth, the bartender was hoping he could see those ocean eyes again.

“So, anything take your fancy, or do you seriously want chocolate milk, I mean, I might be able to get you a chocolate milkshake?”

“Oh goodness, no. Just a Margiekugel please.” He says.

“Nice choice, probably my favourite.” The bartender tells him, pulling the beer out of the fridge unit behind him and cracking it open on the bottle opener attached to the counter.

“Well, it’s good to know someone else who drinks it.” Cas smiles, and finally looks back up to the bartender, who’s wiping the surface in front of Cas before he places the bottle down. That was unusual, they never wipe down the surfaces; that only happens in films. “Thanks.” He tells him politely, taking a swig and feeling the beer fizz up and disappear down his throat.

\--

Cas comes into the bar three nights in a row that week. Of course, it’s not to see a certain bartender. That would be silly.

On the fourth night, a cool Friday night, he finds himself sat at the bar on the same barstool he’s occupied for the last couple of nights. The green eyed bartender sees him and grabs him his beer without asking what he wants, after all, he’s had the same thing every night this week. The bar is fairly quite tonight and he decides that talking to this guy might just be worth his while, and he can see those blue eyes again of course.

“So, what exactly is your day job? I mean, it must be pretty hard going if you’re in here every night.” He asks, leaning casually against the bar.

“I teach Sixth Grade English at the school here.” He tells him. “Don’t go into teaching if you wanna keep your sanity.”

“I’m not really the teaching type.” He laughs nervously. “I mean, I have an apprentice with me at my car garage and I’m teaching her everything I know, but other than that, I have no plans for teaching.” He grabs a couple of wet glasses from a draining board beside him and begins to wipe them dry. “I’m Dean, by the way,” He smiles down at him.

“Cas.” He replies. “An apprentice sounds great! Some of my students want to do apprenticeships when they’re older too.”

They keep talking for the rest of the night and it seems too soon that Dean is calling last orders at the bar and begins to close down.

“I best get going,” Cas glances around and notices that he’s the only customer left. “I’m sorry for keeping you from going.”

“It’s okay, I mean, just you and me, I don’t exactly mind.” _What does that mean?_ Cas thinks, heart racing. He just nods an ambiguous response and smiles.

“I’m just gonna use the bathroom quick and I’ll be back.” Cas announces, though it’s entirely unnecessary because Cas is a customer, it’s not like he needs to know. Once in the bathroom Cas washes his face with cold water and then returns to the barstool. There’s no one there, but there’s a little slip of paper with a number written on it and a little message.

‘I’m closing up at midnight, meet me out front, maybe?’ The maybe looks like an afterthought, like Dean actually wanted to see him again.

Cas looks at his watch, it’s quarter to midnight so he grabs his tan trenchcoat and pulls it over his work clothes and heads outside with a slight grin on his face. Once outside, Cas finds that it’s several degrees colder than what it was when he entered and that he’s probably had more to drink than he realises.

At midnight, on the dot, Dean comes round the side of the building.

“Hey.” He say, he seems a totally different person now. The confident, front-of-house employee all formed into a new, slightly awkward, but seriously hot guy.

“Hello.”

“You have really handsome eyes,” Dean pauses, “I mean, I haven’t been staring or anything, sorry, maybe this was a bad idea.” He rushes but before he can go any further or disappear totally Cas finds himself kissing the guy. He stood on the balls of his feet and reaching up, he hadn’t seemed this tall behind the bar, but Cas doesn’t really think about that too much.

It’s quick and hasty but when he pulls away he looks to Dean. “You’re just absolutely gorgeous, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Comments/Kudos make me want to write more! :D


End file.
